No Longer the Family Puppet
by Amon2
Summary: Kyo and Iori are tired of the feud and break away from their clans to seek a new life together. Kyo/Iori
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The King of Fighters.

No Longer the Family Puppet

"FUCK YOU DAD!" With a vicious cross swipe the elder Kusanagi fell to the floor unconscious.

Kyo stared at his unconscious father lying on the floor near his feet.

Kyo had finally had enough.

He had finally had enough of their rules. He was done with his family. He was done with his father. And he was certainly done with the pointless feud. He was done with it all. He would no longer listen to the zealous, mindless ramblings of the Kusanagi family creed. He would no longer allow his family to dictate his life or his decisions.

That was why Kyo had punched his father in the face. That was why the elder Kusanagi was lying unconscious on the ground bleeding. And that was why Kyo turned for the gate without so much as a glance backward.

He did not need to turn around to see the rest of the family staring at his back with shock and disdain. He could feel their hated stares bouncing off his back.

But it did not matter; he was not going to return ever again.

Kyo Kusanagi left the Kusanagi compound with a bloody fist and a determined resolve to live his life by his own choice and by his own hands.

He would no longer be the family puppet.

Iori Yagami stared at the fallen bodies littering the Yagami compound. Blood coated the walls, the ground he walked on, and his hands.

He had done this.

He had eliminated and eradicated the last of the Yagami clan.

He felt no remorse.

Why should he feel remorse for what he had done?

After all he was a person, an individual with his own thoughts and own ideas. Why should he let someone else map and control his life?

Was it simply because he was unfortunate enough to be born to this family?

To a clan who allows the dead to rein supreme on their lives long after their bones had turned to dust?

Iori snorted in disgust.

No. He would no longer have any of that.

The last Yagami turned to the compound gates and left. But not before releasing one final blast of flames on the nearest house setting fire to the entire compound.

It would be a matter of minutes for the entire place to burst into flames and it would take hours for anyone to notice and send rescue.

But it did not matter to Iori.

Today would be the first day of his new life. He would embark on a new direction free from his family's stupidity and past haunting.

He had cut the strings: he was no longer the family puppet.

Kyo was in a trance. He had been walking for hours mindless of direction or where he was now.

He just needed to walk.

He needed to time to digest what he had done and what he was to do now that he was free.

So lost in his thoughts Kyo failed to notice that he had veered off the sidewalk and had entered a dark alley, or the fact that he was about to walk into someone.

Kyo collided with something solid and would have fallen on the filthy ground had a strong, powerful arm not wrapped around his waist to steady him.

Kyo was about to apologize with whomever he had run into until he got a good look at the other's face. Red hair, amber eyes, strong jaw, and a perfect face.

"Iori?" The last person Kyo had ever expected to see stood unmoving in front of him with an unreadable face. But then again Yagami had always been difficult to read.

"Kyo." Iori addressed him simply.

They stood there motionless, simply staring at one another without moving.

'Why isn't he saying anything? Why hasn't he attacked me already?' Kyo wondered. Every other encounter between both men had always been met by verbal attacks followed closely by the physical blows of the inevitable fight.

But it seemed that neither one wanted to move.

Kyo had still been pondering the situation when Iori suddenly lifted his hand up to wrap around his right wrist and tug him closer.

Kyo didn't move or retaliate, he just allowed the redhead to do whatever he wanted. If Iori wished to attack him Kyo would not move to defend himself.

When Iori grabbed his wrist Kyo did not know what to expect and he did not expect Yagami to lift his wrist to inspect his still bloody hand.

"What happened here Kyo?" Iori indicated towards Kyo's bloody fist. "Whose blood did you spill this night?"

Anger marred Kyo's face and he tried to snatch his hand back but Yagami's grip was like iron, refusing to relinquish. "You'll be happy to know it my father's." He dropped his eyes to the ground. "I fought him and left the Kusanagi compound for good."

Silence passed. None of them spoke.

Kyo was perplexed by Iori's silence. Will there be no snide remarks, no sneers of disgust on that handsome face?

No. He just stared at Kyo with a calm expression.

It was then that Kyo became aware of Iori's state.

The tall, handsome redhead was covered in blood. He was drenched in it.

Unexpected concern for the redhead rose in Kyo's chest. "What happened to you Iori? Are you hurt?"

Iori was surprised by the younger man's reply but did not show it. 'His father's blood? Why would he attack his family?'

"No Kyo, I'm fine. I am uninjured and this blood does not belong to me."

Kyo shot him a questioning glance.

"This is my clan's blood." He could hear the far away wail of the sirens from ambulances and fire-trucks speeding away towards the Yagami compound now.

'Too bad it's too late.' Iori repressed a sadistic grin and turned his attention toward the pretty brunette infront of him.

"Why did you attack your father Kyo?" Iori asked curios.

Defiance lit the younger fighter's face. "I'm tired of having to pay for my ancestor's mistakes. Why should a bunch of dead geezers' dictate my life? Why should I fight a battle I didn't start? Shouldn't I be allowed to live my own life the way I want?" Kyo asked not really expecting an answer.

"Yes you should." Kyo looked up surprised. "They have no right. Parents do not own their children. The fact that they sired you into the world does not mean that it gives them the right to take your life as their own."

Kyo was surprised. He had never heard Iori speak like that before.

He turned back to the redhead with his own questions.

"Why did you attack your clan?"

Iori smiled. "I no longer desire to be a puppet."

Kyo smiled back.

"So what does this mean for us?"

Iori took a non-threatening step closer to the brunette. "It means that we are no longer enemies Kyo."

Kyo, in turn, took a step closer to the tall, handsome redhead. The same redhead that he had been harboring secret affections for for a long time.

"Does that mean we can be friends?" Kyo asked, hope lacing his voice.

"No Kyo." Kyo deflated. "If we were to become friends it wouldn't be prudent of me to ask you out." Iori continue with a wicked grin.

Kyo instantly perked up. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Iori nodded. "Will you go out with me?"

Kyo couldn't resist teasing the redhead. "I'm not sure." He pretended doubtfulness.

Iori growled at Kyo's teasing and took a step closer till he was pressed chest to chest with the shorter fighter and wrapped a firm arm around his waist. "Okay! Okay! I'll go out with you." Kyo giggled and placed placating hands on the wide, firm chest pressed against him.

This evening was proving to be quite extraordinary for both young men.

TBC

This is my first King of Fighters story. Please tell me what you think.

Should I write a second chapter?

Please read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own King of Fighters.

Warnings: A bit of OOC, Yaoi.

Sorry for the long wait, I sort of lost interest when I saw that only a few writers were working on this pairing.

Chapter 2

Kyo sat in his living room, waiting anxiously for Iori to arrive.

Kyo and Iori had been dating for well over a month now and things were progressing nicely between the two. They had gone out on dozens of dates and had hot make out sessions.

Currently Kyo was sitting on the couch watching some television while he waited for the red head to arrive. They were planning on going out to a nightclub and having fun.

When the door bell rang the brunette turned off the TV and got up to answer the door.

When the door swung open he was greeted with one-hell-la-of-a-sight. Iori stood in Kyo's door way dressed in black denim, heavy boots, long leather duster, and a sheer black shirt that couldn't hide the redhead's wide muscular torso or dusty nipples.

As Kyo ogled Iori, Iori was also eyeing Kyo up and down just the same.

The brunette was dressed in tight black leather pants, and a long sleeved white shirt that didn't quite reach the fighter's belly button and left hard washboard abs visible to Iori's hungry gaze.

Kyo gave the man a teasing smile before he sauntered forward and ran his fingers up and down the other's torso.

"Dressed up for me, did you Iori?" the brunette purred sultrily.

The red head returned the brunette's tantalizing smile with a devilish one and raised his hand to cart his fingers through those silken chocolate locks. He saw the other lean into the caress before he tugged on them forward in order to crush his lips against the younger man's. He growled when petal sot lips responded immediately back.

Kyo, who was by now accustomed to Iori's rough manner, simply groaned and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around the red head's shoulders to pull them both closer and make it more enjoyable. The heat emitted by the taller man's body, as well as the oral assault, sent Kyo's head reeling. He deepened kiss seemingly unable to get enough of Yagami's taste.

After a few more minutes the red head broke their lip lock earning a disappointed groan from the younger male. He chuckled deeply and placed a chaste kiss on the other's forehead.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," the brunette responded.

Kyo stepped outside and locked his apartment before the red head led them out towards his car.

The two drove through the lit city talking in light banter on their way to the nightclub.

Less than half an hour later Iori pulled into the driving lot and parked the car. The couple exited the car into the cold night air and was instantly greeted by the pounding music from the club.

Kyo looked up at the blinking lights of 'The Riot Tribe' as Iori placed his arm around his waist and guided them inside.

The club was simply alive with the loud music and sea of moving bodies. It looked every one was on the dance floor, dancing rhythmically, grinding their bodies to the music.

The couple maneuvered their way through the dense crowd and made their way to a booth in the back to sit. Once seated Iori immediately wrapped his arms around Kyo and pulled the smaller fighter into a heated kiss. Kyo responded back with fervor, crawling into the red head's lap and sneaking his hand under Iori's shirt to feel those hard muscles move under the soft skin.

The two men kept at it, ignoring the heated glances that others directed at the beautiful couple.

The combined heat from their bodies and the bodies vibrating on the dance floor proved quite a heady mix.

Iori broke the kiss and licked Kyo's kiss swollen lips, eliciting a moan out of the younger man.

"How about a drink?" Iori asked.

Kyo nodded and moved off of Iori's lap.

"I'll go," Iori said and moved out of the booth to make his way to the bar.

Kyo sat and watched the red head make his way between the dancers disappearing among the throngs. The brunette turned back to watch the other dancers, oblivious to the approaching group of three headed his way.

"Kyo! Surprised to see you here, traitor!"

Kyo's eyes widened as he turned to see 3 of his cousins standing infront of him, their faces twisted in revulsion and rage.

"Keichi, Kono, Koiji, what are you doing here?"

"We were enjoying our time out until we saw you," Keichi said. "I'm surprised you'd have the gall to still show your face around after walking out on the family."

Kyo sighed and stood from the table to face his relatives.

"It's none of your business Keichi, what I do with my life is my own choice."

"No it's not!" Kono replied this time. "You had a duty to see to as a member of the Kusanagi clan."

"And what do you do?!" Koiji continued. "You disrespect your father and spit on the Kusanagi name!"

Keichi cracked his knuckles and took a step forward, the others not far behind him. Kyo didn't make any moves, but prepared himself for the oncoming confrontation.

The crowd, seeming to notice the hostile air, quickly pulled away from the four men, anxious eyes witnessing what was to transpire next.

"Now that you renounce the Kusanagi name and are no longer one, we have to avenge ourselves and teach you a lesson."

Simultaneously Kyo's cousins attack.

Kyo ducks the first attack from Keichi and moves forward to punch Kono in the stomach. He jumps out of the way of Koiji's kick and retaliates with a kick of his own to the other's face sending the other Kusanagi flying back into Keichi and into the table Kyo had been occupying before.

The crowd which had been watching silently was now cheering hooting for the fight.

Kyo sweeps his legs under Kono and send him sprawling on his back. He turns just in time to Koiji getting up and running towards him. The other tries to throw a curve hook, only Kyo blocks and answers back with an uppercut.

Now both Koiji and Kono were down, but then Kyo notices that Keichi was missing?

Kyo registered movement in his peripheral vision. He turned around to see Keichi was wielding a metal chair and was bringing it down on Kyo's head. Kyo didn't have time to duck. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. It never came.

The brunette heard the audience gasp before the sound of numerous thuds and blows, but still no pain.

Kyo ventured to open his eyes.

Keichi was no longer infront of him, neither were Kono or Koiji. But instead Iori's large frame stood directly in front of Kyo, and the three Kusanagis lay at Iori's feet, bloody and unconscious.

Kyo released a sigh of relief.

"Iori."

Iori stared up to look at Kyo.

The crowd, which had previously been watching, diffused when it saw that the fight had ended, and returned back to the dance floor.

"Are you alright?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyo replied. "My cousins weren't the best the Kusanagi clan had to offer in term of warriors."

Iori didn't say anything, merely stretched his hand out to Kyo. Kyo accepted it and stepped over the fallen bodies of his kin to be pulled into Iori's embrace. The brunette sighed tiredly before laying his head the broad chest.

"Do you wish to return to your apartment?" Iori asked.

Kyo nodded and walked alongside Iori. They exited the club, got in Iori's car, and made their way towards Kyo's apartment building.

Iori escorted Kyo to his front door and kissed him good night before turning to leave thinking that maybe Kyo would prefer to be alone to mull over the events that occurred tonight. After all, fighting with your family could not have been easy. Well unless you're Iori; he had stepped on those fools without a second thought. He was surprised though when Kyo's hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Iori…" Kyo looked at the red head and chewed his lip, looking a bit hesitant. "Would you stay the night? I don't feel like being alone right now."

Iori accepted.

He spent the night in Kyo's bed, holding the brunette close to him. They hadn't made love; they had just simply held each other with Iori cradling the younger man to him and petting his hair. Iori understood that taken a toll on him.

As nice as it was to hold the younger fighter, there were some pressing issues that needed to be addressed.

"Kyo? Could your family come after you?" Iori finally asked.

Kyo lifted his head from the red head's chest.

"I'm not sure," Kyo answered, his face furrowing in confusion and weariness as he laid his head back down. "They might. My father and I have never been close, and I was always sort of an outcast in the family. Most of my relatives hated me and it was only my position as scion that kept them from acting out on their feelings."

Kyo sighed. Iori could feel the smaller body collapse as draw closer seeking solace.

"Why don't you move in with me?" Iori asked. "You'll be safer."

Kyo surprised looked up.

"The Kusanagis and Yagamis are rival families how can I stay in your apartment without drawing attention to you?"

Iori shrugged.

"For one thing I'm the last Yagami; there is none of my family to come after you." Iori explained. "Second, your family doesn't know where I live. And third, do you think they'll ever suspect to search for you in a Yagami's apartment?"

Kyo's eyebrow lifted. Those were some good points. But there were others that Iori seemed to be trying to mask behind them.

"Iori, are you trying to ask me to move in with you?" Kyo asked.

"Well, yes. That and it is also for your own safety." Iori replied with a mischievous smirk.

Kyo snorted and smirked back.

"Yes, of course," Kyo agreed moving deeper into Iori's protective embrace, "For my own safety."

Iori chuckled and nuzzled the soft hair before laying a kiss and sinking into sleep next to his lover.

TBC

I wrote this chapter late at night so I'm pretty sure it will suck.

Please remember to Read and Review.


End file.
